The First Election
Welcome to the forum for the wiki's first presidential election. The wiki's president will be in charge of all major decisions regarding the wiki, such as demotions and promotions, events, major article revamps, and much more. However, their decisions must still be agreed on by other administrators. Users that sign up for the election must have a minimum of four hundred mainspace edits, while users that sign their name under the official vote must have at least two hundred mainspace edits. As Freehugs41 received twelve votes, she is now the wiki's president. Candidates Candidate speeches must be under four sentences long. However, users are still free to link potential voters to a blog listing their promises and qualifications. *'Freehugs41': I've decided that I might as well run, so... yeah, as for credentials, I'm an admin with the second-most amount of edits on the wiki, and I love to help new users. **'Slogan': Admiral Freehugs, Her Hotness **'Vice President': Nalyd Renrut *'Webkinz Mania': I have a lot of friends, I am an administrator and the current top editor on the wiki. I am very active and love helping out users. Check out my blog to see more reasons of why I am deserving of this opportunity. **'Slogan': WM+Peace **'Vice President': TDIFan13 Vote Freehugs41 #You are the best choice! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) #I guess I have to vote for myself...not to be biased or anything...I just think I have a lot of good ideas to get this wiki more organized. --Freehugs41 Talk 20:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) #Your the best choice here and friendly to everyone so I pick you!--Bigez620-EZ guy 21:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC) #Freehugs41 is awesome. She is a great contributor to the site. --Surfer13 22:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) #I'm 100% sure you two guys are the greatest choices we could make. Adios, amigos! - José Talk to me! 14:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) #No doubt. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to the Gaffer! 00:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) #You will do good things for the wiki. Being the first president of the wiki may be hard, but you can do it anyway! --The Greatest Codyfan 00:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC) #I've been working hard to get enough edits to vote for you! You are the OBVIOUS choice! All the admins (except WM) clearly think you're the right choice. (I mean, they all dropped out to help you win. XD) --Ekaj Renrut Message me 12:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) #You are the best! - Coppper5 #Your a great person you always respond to my messages and your VP is also good. This is the best choice by FAR!--User:izzyfan Leader of the Chrisfan club! GO IZZY! Im the NINTENDOG MASTER GO IZZY! ☺☻ 13:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) #Such an easy decision. Just based on the summaries of the two admins. Freehugs being balanced and equal, and Webkinz mania being all about edit count. --CharlieTheUnicorn 01:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #It's still September 30th where I am. Hope its not late. Gamechamp11 02:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Webkinz Mania #My mind is made.----NinjaIzzy.Say hi! 20:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) #As is mine. Kgman04 said, 21:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) #Thanks! I will make this wikia proud! WM+Peace says 21:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) # After all you have done for me, I hope you can help the wiki even more. Calvin Coolidge 22:26, September 25, 2009 (UTC) #You're a great friend, you're kind, you've done so much for this wiki, you have the most contributions, you helped me out for TDR, and you're brilliant. Why not? --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 23:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) #An awesome contributor and deserves to win. --[[User:SamanthaRox3|'♥ Samantha ♥']] My Talk and 00:09, September 26, 2009 (UTC) #I don't have to state a reason at all... a good friend, always trying to help... He takes good and bad desicions but all the time they are made to help----DJ Fan! 01:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) #Great editor, Awesome Admin, and Great Friend--'Hi I be ' Potato Hobos 01:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) #Friendly, helpful.....Webkinz is leadership we can believe in!--CrashMan 85 15:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) #I like his ideas, he's helpful, nice... miifan :-) 15:59, September 28, 2009 (UTC) #Great editor, amazing admin, and I could go on for hours. Overall, a fine example of a future president. --Jimmy670 02:41, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Category:Content